Alter Friends
Alter Friends, known as Last Friends in Japanese, are group of monsterous Dream Friends that first debuted in Kirby: Miracle Friends. They are a group of victims infected by a demonic item called Alter Watches. They are affiliated with the Paradoxers, and is created by Alter Ravia, who is searching for friends at that time. So far, Last Kirby is the sole Dream Friend of the group. Details of the Alter Watch is also included here. Description Alter Friends, as its name suggests, they are bosses that mostly look like demonic versions of Dream Friends. All members have names and dates printed on parts of their body or clothing. Most of them exactly have a more corrupted style (e.g.: Last Dedede and Last Rick), while some of them has only a little change, compared to the original one (e.g.: Last Three Mage-Sisters and Last Magolor). These bosses were mentioned alongside with the Paradoxers. According to Last Kirby's pause description, it mentioned "a group of invaders from the darkness" and "demonic bosses that look like their original ones". Usually, they can be revived at anytime until they are defeated with a corresponding Dream Friend. However, their lifespans are extremely short and the power disappears after a new traditional Kirby game is released (which slightly breaks the fourth wall). In this case, they need to replace a new Last Watch (one noticeable example is a Cappy from the year 1997). If Harmonicans (such as Ravieure) transforms into Alter Friends, their physical skin will rip off and will turn into a cybrog-like creature (which is also their true identity) and approximately 150 tubes/needles will come out from their mouth. The tubes/needles will the surrounding them and grant them armors/change their sizes, and the transformation of an Alter Friend is completed. So far, only Tithe and Sinara can bypass the pain of transforming into an Alter Friend. As of Kirby: Returning Legends, it was revealed that Alter Friends outside the Kirby Universe are possible to create, whereas they're known as Alter Gamers. Immunity The following people can prevent an Alter Friend from creating, which includes: * Eina (formerly): As Eina exists in a total diffrent timeline compared to other characters, it is unable to create a Last Eina. However, Thouser take advantage on her, thus creating her Alter Friend variant. * Ravia: For unknown reasons, even though the Paradoxers knew the origin of Ravia, they are unable to create a Last Ravia. However, Alter Ravia appears to be created in a similar way of creating an Alter Friend. * Galacta Knight: Since Galacta Knight can travel through time and space, it is unable to create a Last Galacta Kniight. Despite this, Last Sv has all of Galacta Knight's powers, which gives him a second name "Last Galacta Knight". * Alter Reality: For unknown reasons, Alter Friends of the inhabitants from Alter Reality cannot be created, most likely due to the altered timelines. However, Thouser and Despacto can still obtain data from the Alter Reality by putting an Alter Watch on a device. * Dark Hyness: As the only Paradoxer in the anime knows nothing about Dark Hyness, a "Last D. Hyness" is impossible to create. However, in one episode there are several files in the A.R Leader's computer. One of the files is even called "alter_friend_officiant_of_destruction.exe", implying that Sky Break planned to create an Alter Friend using Dark Hyness' data, but never succeed to finish it. In Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~, a Last Dark Hyness was created by unknown means. * Non-mainline characters: Paradoxers cannot create Alter Friends of any characters from non-mainline series except Drawcia, in which an unused Alter Watch of Last Drawcia was seen in Tithe's possession. * Void Termina/Void Star: As Void came from Another Dimension, the Paradoxers are unable to create a Last Void Termina. However, Despacto stole all abilities from his comrades, and takes advantage on Void Star while having LUSK battling Kirby, thus this immunity is bypassed. Alter Watch Description TBA The Alter Watch consists of the following parts: * Switch: The activate button. * Dream Palette: The surface of the watch, which shows the emblem/silhouette of the Alter Friend. * Watch Breaker: Another button which is used to connect the watch with the Harmonica Riser. Activate this will cause the watch to crack and the power will overflow, making the Alter Friend to become stronger (despite doing this does not change their physical appearance). Thus, using a Harmonica Riser is actually more dangerous than using the watch alone. Confirmed Members and Hosts Note: Starting from the existence of Last Kirby, all Alter Friends' year will become 2019. Introduced in Kirby: Miracle Friends * Last Dedede (Date: 1992, Position of date: Right Shoulder, Name and Position: DEDEDEShoulder, Host: Escargoon) * Last Three Mage-Sisters (Date: 2018, Position of date: Beret, Name and Position: FRANCISCA/FLAMBERGE/ZAN PARTIZANNE (Weapons), Hosts: Nezeron (Zan Partizanne), Epsila (Francisca), Upsila (Flamberge)) ** Last Francisca ** Last Flamberge ** Last Partizanne * Last Meta Knight (Date: 1993, Position of date: Left Back Wing, Host: Moore) * Last Gooey (Date: 1998) * Last Magolor (Date: 2011, Position of Date: Right Shoulder, Host: Magolor) * Last Marx (Date: 1996, Position of date: Right wing) * Last Adeleine & Last Ribbon (Date: 2000) * Last D.Meta Knight (Date: 2004, mirrored) * Last Daroach (Date: 2006) * Last Taranza (Date: 2014) * Last Susie (Date: 2016) * Last Bandana Waddle Dee (Date: 2009) * Last Rick/Last Kine/Last Coo (Date: 一九九五/1995) * Last Kirby Introduced in Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ * Last Blue * Last Pod * Last Sv * Last Allie (various) * Last Shotbot * Last Eina * Last Hyness ** Last Dark Hyness (formerly impossible) * Last Nightmare * Last Nezeron * LUSK * Last Blagalir * Last Void Termina Introduced in Kirby: Returning Legends * Last Sans * Last Sonic * Last Cube * Last Game & Watch * Last Cuphead * Last Knight Others * Monsieur Cinnamonus * Madame Despair * Shadow Ravia * Calavento * Sinara (Commonly known as El Salvador de Dodo) Impossible/Concept Creations * Last Ravia * Last Galacta Knight Alter Friends that are not created by the Paradoxers * Nelphesis * Alter Ravia Characters that resembled Alter Friends * Valfrey Gallery AF 1.jpg|Pre-wave and Wave 1 AF 2.jpg|Wave 2 and Wave 3 Harmonicans.jpg|Ravieure during his transformation to Last Sv. Related articles * Paradoxers ** Clyde ** Amora ** Despacto * Tithe * Ravia — has lots of knowledge about these bosses. * Contrido Ultima * Dream Friends * Harmonican * Calavento — referred as "the Reminiscent of Alter Friends". Category:Alter Friends Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Ultra World Category:Void Termina the Destroyer Category:Species Category:Evil Category:OC Category:FC Category:Groups Category:Harmonican